guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Leviathan
Species? Looks like a Wurm to me. --Rainith 19:31, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :Well, not really. First of all, it's semantically not a wurm. It's a sea creature that swims, not a burrowing creature. Also, graphically, if you look at the encased one (and the older picture I had there), it's much longer and more wirey than a wurm. --Karlos 21:40, 11 June 2006 (CDT) more on the species, i think it might be a behemoth. not by it's looks, simply because it is referred to as one at one point by elder rhea, who says they mined up a "mighty behemoth of the sea". what else could it be? or perhaps she's using "behemoth" with the meaning these days in real life, just a big creature.... or perhaps she's referring to a different creature altogether! just my two cents --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :In the PC Gamer magazine article featuring Nightfall, it said you could ride a wurm in the Nightfall campaign. if you can ride a wurm through acidic pits, then that means the wurm wold be swimming. I would assume then that because this wurm can swim in the acidic pools, then the leviathon is a wurm too BMW 00:07, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Swimming? I thought it was just burrowing through sulphurous sands. However regardless whether it swims or burrows it looks like a wurm to me. Afterall making use of its mode of transport as an indicator of species is odd to me, shall we compare say a sea worm or say a sea snake to their land based counterparts and call them completely dis-similar based on mode of transport alone? - Sty Look at the front, the legs, and the general posture. It's clearly a Chilopod.70.110.215.62 23:05, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Killing the Leviathan Trying to discourage the plucky young adventurers? Surely someone's killed it and has tips for the rest of us. Sounds like a good target for Grenth's Balance Wixery 01:55, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :how would you have room in your party for the deep to spare room for a balancer?--Coloneh RIP 22:56, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Uh... sure, if it was really worth killing. Plenty of room for more in 8-man. Does it drop anything to make fighting it worthwhile, though? — 130.58 (talk) 23:26, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::12 man group for the deep and your necros dont have room for another elite. its ss or BiP.--Coloneh RIP 17:02, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::I've killed it before. Nothing special really. We had just killed Kannaxai and decided to backtrack. Most people stopped when we reached the room with the Leviathan, because we had not cleared the room before it. We just had one guy run in, while the monks kept Protective Spirit on him, and everyone else just pummpled it with spells. --Curse You 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::::I just killed him, he dropped a bo staff, which i think is the factions equivalent of a raven staff. Bubbinska 21:55, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::A Bo Staff?!? How cheap is that? That's discouragement enough, if you ask me... --Altariel Noldorin 14:51, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::::::This guy desperately needs an amazing, unique skinned green weapon. DancingZombies 13:39, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::MUST KILL IT! Enigma 16:24, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::How big is it, bigger than Urgoz?--Diddy Bow 21:02, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::"This is undoubtedly the largest Canthan creature." -Auron 21:21, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::what about Zhu Hanuku? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.174.164.177 ( ) }. ::::::::::::Zhu Hanuka is kinda shrimpy --Gimmethegepgun 14:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::How does he compare with Maw or a Junundu? --Blue.rellik 02:15, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::Bigger than Maw, Bigger than a Junundu, about the same size as an elder junundu, smaller than abaddon --The Gates Assassin 04:20, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Just correcting a really old thing: 12-man groups in the Deep, yes, but you can easily do it 8-man, freeing up room for whatever random extra crap you want to add. Or 7- or 6- man these days, with Nightfall skills and PvE skills helping out. — 130.58 (talk) 08:40, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Indeed, Ursan Blessing with 12 guys. <3 Haha. 72.192.62.77 14:51, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sure our guild-group, whit just some random shit trown together, killed it twice. I'm also sure no one died (I was monking). We actually easily killed him, and now I'm very curious how we did it..... We can't have missed such a gaint creature whit our Leeroy-technique. Maybe we had Shelter to stop his damage, but we still did over 5000 damage in just a few seconds. Does anyone have an idea about how we did this? Sir Bertrand 12:28, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Piece of cake. (Our group only had 3 peeps in it.) GW-Susan 00:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Health and 5760 health. DAM and how did we find that one out?--The Gates Assassin 06:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :With great difficulty [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Glint must have a lot more than 5760 heath, because she taken longer to kill, has less armor, etc. Even given the additional 4 party members...this guy is cake really. Moreover, we had a guy tanking with Shadow Form, three Monks, and two Splinter Barragers...that is all negligible damage output towards a foe like this. Rest was...hmm...an MM, two SH nukers, Mesmer with a not massive damage output, a Wammo, and an SS necro. With "massive armor", minions dealt very little damage. It's true that we had some deaths, but it was never even near a wipe situation. (T/ ) 09:54, 18 November 2008 (UTC)